nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Elaine/Plot
Capital of the Dead Arc After coming to the Capital of the Dead, Ban immediately senses her to be nearby, and when she flees, chases her, himself being chased by King. She then watches as King and Ban battle , and after the former petrifies the latter with his sacred weapon, flies toward Ban and kisses him, thus releasing the petrification, surprising King. As she and Ban share their reunion, she refuses King's requests to let him see her, since she was still angry at him for abandoning the kingdom. They then feel the ground rumbling due to Guila's power, and before Ban rushes to fight her, she questions him as to why he had come to see her. When he answers that he just wanted to tell her that he will definitely make her his someday and then leaves, she happily thanks him, while King is angered by Ban's words. As Ban battles Guila, she is seen worrying about him. While the battle continues, King expresses his perplexity at Elaine "forgiving" Ban, the man who he thinks had killed her. She then informs him that after he had abandoned the kingdom, and the 700 years she lived in solitude were brightened up by Ban in just a week, and also informs King that Ban had purposely provoked him into attacking since he discovered him to be her brother. She also adds that Ban is not the person King believes him to be, explaining that King now being able to see her is because of her wanting him to understand Ban and help him. Just then, Elizabeth and Hawk encounter them while trying to flee the battle that is still ongoing, with her then disappearing as King questions her for the reason she cares for Ban. During King's battle against Guila, she states that she was confident of him granting her wish of him helping Ban, that his power is greater when he wields for others, rather than himself, her knowing of him blaming himself for the destruction of the kingdom, and that he shed countless tears for their death. As Guila is defeated, she continues to explain the human kingdom's alliance with the fairies' forest, and reveals King to be the Fairy King Harlequin, the lord of the fairies, the one that was most respected, and the one who repelled all the invasions to the fairies' homeland. After Guila is defeated, Elaine appears near the group, theorizing that she returned to the living world due to the impact of the resulting explosion, since the Holy Knight, unlike Ban and the others, had come to the Capital of the Dead with only her soul and not her body. As everyone's bodies then start disintegrating, Elaine explains the phenomenon to be due to the world, which is for the dead, rejecting the living, who do not belong there. After the both share their final goodbyes, she then thanks King for protecting Ban. Albion arc When Ban, King and Jericho traveled to the newly-regrown Fairy King's Forest, Elaine's body was placed in the tree where Ban pays his respects and vowed to find a way to bring her back from the dead. As the Fairies started blaming Elaine's death on King, Ban berated them that Elaine would have not been pleased if she found that he killed his best friend Meliodas just to bring her back. Meanwhile, Helbram's spirit within his helmet revealed to King that he brought Elaine's message from the Capital of the Dead to protect Ban for her. When Melascula summons souls from the Capital of the Dead to create an army, Elaine's soul was one of the souls called back to the living to join the demon's army of Zombies. Ravens arc Now resurrected, Elaine begins to wander around the new Fairy Forest, much to the surprise of Gerheade and the rest of the Fairies. The Fairies then begin to cheer about Elaine's resurrection and how it was a miracle. Elaine then states to Gerheade she noticed how long hers and Ban's conversation was and also pointing out to the other fairies how they were surrounding Ban and having a great time. Immediately, Elaine releases Mannpuu no Gekirin on the fairies and tells them that Ban is hers and it was unfair they were talking to him. She then goes over to Gerheade and angrily points out she hurt Ban, immediately harming her with Sokokaze no Gekirin. After finishing her work, red leaves begin to swarm around Elaine and form a red dress and shoes. Now fully clothed, Elaine happily calls out to Ban to wait for her. She then begins to summon Oslo to come to her. Arriving after Ban killed one of the newly resurrected, Ban notices Elaine's arms behind Jericho, trying to slice her throat. Ban immediately pushes Jericho out of the way and is shocked to see that the attacker is Elaine. Noticing the blood on her hand and Ban's slit throat, Jericho starts to yell at Ban to get away from her but is completely ignored as the two lovers reunite with a passionate kiss. When separating from their kiss, Elaine expresses to Ban that she missed him so much and then passionately kisses him again, only to have Ban pulls her in closer to deepen the kiss. Jericho, still freaked out about the events, screams at them to keep it in their pants and asks Ban how he isn't even fazed by what just happened. Unconcerned, Ban explains to Jericho that it is Elaine and there's nothing to worry about. Jericho tries to reason with him by pointing out she slit his throat only to have Ban explain he's healed now, so there are no issues. Elaine looks at Jericho and immediately announces her dislike for the Holy Knight Apprentice, attacking her on sight. Ban tries to explain to Elaine there's no need for that, only to have Elaine express there is a need for this and attack Jericho again. After sending Jericho flying, Ban grabs a hold of Elaine's wrist and tells her to stop again. Asking why he's protecting Jericho, Ban explains to Elaine she's his woman and his only woman, only to be attacked violently by Elaine. She goes on to explain that she had been watching for quite some time and it makes her angry to see Jericho traveling with Ban because it's her dream to travel with him. Ban, realizing Elaine is being controlled, screams to Jericho to take cover. Jericho then tries to attack Elaine, dodging all her attacks and then tackling the Fairy to the ground. Ban screams at Jericho once again to stand down, only to have Jericho start asking if she really does love Ban. Elaine begins to chant at Jericho that she does love Ban only to have Jericho confess she loves Ban as well because he's her savior. Elaine points out to Jericho that Ban will never look at a girl like her, and therefore, Ban will never return her feelings. Upset, Jericho bursts that her chest size is bigger compared to Elaine's and has more curves, making her more suited to Ban. But it's obvious to Jericho that Ban's love for Elaine is endless as she noticed he calls Elaine's name in his sleep, thinks about her when he's drunk or sober and how dedicated he is to try to bring her back. Jericho goes on to say that she knows Ban doesn't feel the same, but she loves him enough to never hurt him and then calls Elaine shallow for allowing herself to be controlled by someone, even to the point she screams that if Elaine really loved Ban, she wouldn't have allowed herself to be controlled and harm Ban. Crying, Elaine states she knows and feels terrible for all of this. Immediately, Elaine pushes Jericho off of her and attacks her, screaming out loud for someone to stop her. Ban then embraces Elaine and begins to ask her if she remembers that he told her he would make her his, and she is his, forever. Upset, Elaine apologizes to Ban, stating she didn't want him to see how dirty and soiled she's become. Ban tells her that he's the Fox Sin of Greed, and he'll come and steal all her skeletons away. Then, he offers to take her on that journey he promised long ago. Smiling, Elaine is about to say yes but suddenly becomes limp in his arms. Worried, Ban begins to scream Elaine's name as she writhes in pain. Jericho rushes over to see if the fairy is ok as Ban begs Elaine to hold on. As the two worry over the Fairy, Melascula and Galand arrive at the scene. Melascula explains that Elaine is under the effects of Onhangon no Hou. Because of the fact Elaine's grudge had disappeared, she is beginning to suffer for it and it is only a matter of time before she dies again. Angered, Ban looks at the two demons and hands Elaine over to Jericho for her to watch over her as Ban prepares for battle against the two demons. During the fight, Ban's soul is taken out of his body by Melascula to be consumed and is soon consumed by Galand, much to Elaine and Jericho's grief. It is soon revealed Ban's soul made it back to his body and then snatched both one of Galand and Melascula's hearts. Ban then grabs Jericho and Elaine, and retreats while the demons are temporarily injured. After traveling a few miles, Ban collapses due to exhaustion and explains that he was saved by Zhivago, who appeared before Galand and was eaten in Ban's place. After asking Jericho to take Elaine and run, she refuses and instead, she promises to carry them to safety. As Jericho carries Ban and Elaine away, Galand and Melascula start toying with them by throwing boulders towards their location. They miss twice, before the third one hits the ground and sends the group tumbling off a cliff. Thanks to Elaine, the three of them land safely near a dark cave but also apologizes to the Holy Knight Apprentice for her actions earlier. Inside the cave is an open bar with a lone bartender inside. As they enter, the bartender greets them and welcomes them to his store: "My Sweet Gluttony". The bartender, who recognizes Ban, backs away until Jericho tells him that the Seven Deadly Sins are no longer considered criminals. The bartender urgently asks about Merlin's condition, but is left hanging as Galand and Melascula find the bar. Ban, Jericho, and Elaine quickly hide from the two commandments. As night shifts to day, the bartender, who reveals himself to be the Lion's Sin of Pride, Escanor, decides to play Galand's deathmatch. After Escanor defeats both Galand and Melascula, night falls and Escanor returns questioning Ban about everything that has happened in the last 10 years. With Elaine in Ban's arms, he asks if she's ok, and she responds that she is feeling better than she used to feel, and is too happy that she thinks she'll die again to which Ban tells her not to think like that. Jericho interrupts the conversation by agreeing with Ban and explains that Melascula explained she brings the dead back by their connections with the living and their regrets so as long as Ban and Elaine's connection stays strong, Elaine will be ok. Elaine smiles, saying that Jericho is the best. The reunion between the two sins is then cut short as King and Oslo arrive. King is shocked as he sees Elaine before him, as she happily calls his name. Great Fight Festival arc Elaine, along with Ban, Escanor, and Jericho enter Vaizel with the original goal to escort one of Escanor guest's order. However, four of them are separated, with Elaine, King, and Jericho teaming up to reach the center of Vaizel. There, Elaine is surprised to discover that the identity of one of the Ten Commandments is Gloxinia, the first fairy king. When the Great Fight Festival begins and everyone is put in pairs, Elaine is paired with Elizabeth. In the first battle, Elaine and Elizabeth face Torah and Jigumo. Ban and Meliodas are trying to do something against Gloxinia, but both women insist they focus on their own fight. When the assassins attack, Elaine is able to stop them without problems through circular barriers, declaring her title like Holy Guardian of the Fountain of Youth. There, Elaine has a pleasant conversation with Elizabeth about their respective love interests. When the assassins resume the attack, Elaine is attacked by surprise, being able to avoid the attack thanks to its ability to read the hearts, releasing a powerful wind attack that completely defeats her opponent. When Elizabeth saves the killer's life with her magic, Elaine asks if that's okay, being charmed by the princess's kindness. When both assassins are killed by the Commandments, Elaine tries to comfort Elizabeth. After Drole and Gloxinia were attacked by Escanor and Meliodas, Elaine is locked up with all the others by Drole, being then teleported with all the others to Liones by Gilfrost. There, she witnesses the battle of Meliodas against the Ten Commandments, revealing to Ban that she is still alive because Melascula is also, being the magic of this one that keeps her soul in the living world. When Ban decides to go to help Meliodas, Elaine accepts that he has to get to kill Melascula, stating that she waits for the day when they can be together again. Corand arc Elaine is revealed to be alive, although she is in a very poor state of health in the Boar Hat, keeping alive thanks to Elizabeth's magic. Elaine attends to the dinner along Ban and all the Sins. There she reprimands Ban when this one drunk screams to Escanor. Later she has a conversation with Elizabeth and Diane, when the princess reveals what Zeldris told her about that she must be a reincarnation from the goddess that was alongside Meliodas 3,000 years ago. When Elizabeth wants to know why Meliodas avoid telling her about it, Elaine says that must be something that he doesn't want her to remember. Before arriving Corand, Elaine talks with Helbram's spirit, saying that she must be able to see him because she is between the life and death. When Ban and the other Sins face Melascula in Corand, Elaine decides to go to help in spite of her bad condition, being supported by a recently awakened Elizabeth. Elaine uses her powers to stop the rampage of a possessed Diane, allowing Elizabeth to purify her from the vengeful spirits. When Ban is captured in the jaws of Melascula, she tries to save him, only to be sent flying by the latter. Although King and Ban try to keep her from forcing herself, Elaine insists she can no longer be the one who is always saved by Ban, since she wants to be able to protect him. At that moment, Elaine manages to sprout her wings, giving to her the power up necessary to save to Ban from Melascula. After saving Ban, he tells her that she was the one always saving him and thanks her before hugging her. She wrings up when Ban is attacked by Melascula's Deadly Poison, but is relieved when Elizabeth is able to heal him. After Melascula is overpowered by Diane and King, Elaine corners Melascula by creating huge tornados to avoid that she escapes. After Gowther manages to immobilize her, Elaine insists that Merlin end her, even if it means that she also dies. Nevertheless, Elizabeth manages to eliminate the miasma in the body of Melascula, returning it to its original form like a small and harmless snake that is captured by Merlin. After the fight between Meliodas and Escanor, Elaine sees Ban apart and hears him reproaching himself in his thoughts for having been completely useless during the battle. Searching comfort him, Elaine kiss him in the forehead. Prelude to the New Holy War arc After the battle, Elaine is back in her and Ban's shared room resting and telepathically asks Ban about the situation involving Chandler. Ban replies telepathically while everyone is ok, there were a few sacrifices, which causes her to comforting him by explaining she heard Drole and Gloxinia's hearts before their deaths and explained this is what they wanted. Ban replies he is aware of that, holds Elaine's hand and moves himself closer to her and tells her that he right now wants to make this moment hers, earning a smile from the fairy. When Meliodas leaves with Chandler and Elizabeth to become the next demon king, Ban makes the decision to go to Purgatory to retrieve Meliodas's emotions, Ban explains to King his reasoning is because he wants to be able to save his best friend and if he can't do that, then he won't be able to ever save the woman he loves. Before he leaves, he leaves Elaine in King's care. New Holy War arc When the Holy War against the Demon Clan is unleashed, Elaine stays in the Boar Hat when the Search-and-Destroy Force confronts the Demon Clan army. Elaine joins the battle when the forces face a second horde of demons as they approach Camelot after the departure of the Sins and the Archangels. Elaine saves Howzer and Guila when they were being battered by some demons, destroying them with a vortex of wind. There, an Orange Demon hits her, but Gerheade holds him with several vines and tells Elaine to return and rest her body. However, Elaine says it does not matter since her life is merely temporary. Elaine uses her Tempest Falls to eliminate several of the demons that were about to kill the soldiers. However, this ends up diminishing all her forces. Elaine says that if she does not fight as the Holy Maiden of Fairy King's Forest, she will not have the heart to see Ban again, before her wings get scattered making her fall. Elaine thinks that in the end she only wished she could see Ban one more time. Elaine is catched by Ban who had returned from Purgatory. Upon seeing him, Elaine delights in his return, assuring that it is not a dream. Realizing that she use too much power and that her temporary life fades away, Elaine affirms that despite everything she is happy, since the only thing she wanted was to be in Ban's arms one last time. There, Elaine dies in Ban's arms for a second time. However, Ban refuses to let her go and uses his new power gained in Purgatory to transfer the power of the Fountain of Youth to Elaine. Regaining consciousness, Elaine begs him to stop, because losing the Fountain would mean giving up his immortality. Upon completion of the transfer, the power of the Fountain manages to return Elaine to life permanently. Elaine asks Ban if it is really okay to have lost his eternal life, to which he tells her that he does not care as long as he can fulfill the promise he made to her. After a passionate kiss, Ban reminds Elaine of what he said about "one day he would steal her". Elaine hugs him while he tells her that she belongs to him for the rest of their lives. Demon King arc When the demon army retreats from Britannia after the defeat of the Demon King, Elaine and the other survivors return to Liones. With the end of the Holy War, Elaine attends the celebration in the new Boar Hat. There, she is seen along Ban while he cooks. Later, while in the bed with Ban, Elaine ask him if its true that Meliodas is no longer to be part of their world. Ban confirms it since Meliodas become the Demon King on his own free will, the world is rejecting him to sustain the balance of his massive power. Elaine wonders if it is not a way to prevent it, but Ban says that even if its not, he dont want to stop it because he will support his friend's choose. Elaine then starts to cry thinking of how Elizabeth will feel of having to part with the one she loves. Elaine asks if it's okay for Meliodas to keep it a secret, to which Ban reveals that although Meliodas does not want to tell anyone, the others are already beginning to realize the truth, even though they try to pretend not to fear to make it come true if they say it out loud. Elaine and Ban then join Elizabeth and the rest of the Sins in the Boar Hat to their journey to stocking up across Britannia. Elaine gets confused by the term of "late" as King uses it. Elaine tries to appears happy when Elizabeth told her about her excitement for the trip, but she suddenly puts a sad face. As they make up a picnic, Elaine remains with Elizabeth, Diane and Merlin while the men goes for food in the forest. Merlin notices that she is some plate and tries to change the topic when Diane starts to talk about their future children. As Diane finally breaks down in tears not wanting it to be true that Meliodas is going to leave them, Elaine tries to comfort her. She then is surprised when Elizabeth reveals that she already knows that, but that she is fine with it. Diane exclaims how could she be fine with the fact that the one she loves will dissapear from the world. Elizabeth states that if Meliodas forces himself to stay, it will be trouble and that is nothing to do about it. Diane says that she is hearthless. While their trip is resumed, Elizabeth worries that everyone is quiet and depressed. Meliodas insinuates her saying that they are just tired because they have not gone out to restock in a long time. Elizabeth sets him aside claiming that the conversations they had took away the urge to speak. Gowther and Merlin realize that they are not heading to Liones, to which Meliodas reveals that he intends to make a stop earlier. In what remains of Edinburgh castle, Meliodas asks everyone to wait while he goes, but Elizabeth decides to accompany him. The two fly inside the huge crater created 12 years ago, where they find a large sphere of darkness, revealing itself to be where the vampire Gelda was sealed by Meliodas. Upon returning to Liones, Elaine goes with her friends to a meeting organized by King Baltra. There, he asks Meliodas to marry Elizabeth and become the king. Baltra ensures that Elizabeth will have no objection, but she says she can not accept. Everyone is stunned when Elizabeth reveals that she plans to go to the Demon Realm with Meliodas. At night, Elaine helps Elizabeth prepare her things for her departure to the Demon Realm. Elaine asks if she will be fine with only a backpack, to which Elizabeth says she will discover how to do things in the Demon Realm. Elaine asks if she is not afraid to go there, and Elizabeth admits that she would lie if she said no, but seeing her so calm Elaine assumes that this is her way of being. Elizabeth says that with her curse broken, she wants to live her last life with Meliodas, but that she is saddened to have to leave her family and friends forever. Elaine tells her that she does not need to be told, and that she is glad that she has chosen that path. Although it depresses for never see her again, Elaine assures Elizabeth that they will be friends forever. Elaine goes next to the Sins to dismiss Meliodas and Elizabeth at the entrance to the Demon Realm. But before they could leave, a giant rock suddenly falls, seemingly crushing Elizabeth to death, to the horror of everyone present. However, Elizabeth is saved in the last minute by Merlin who teleport she to safety just in time. Merlin then uses Curse Discovery to reveal that Elizabeth's curse was restored. Elaine is seen watching from the Fairy King's Forest along other fairies and Matrona as the Demon King stands with a new, gigantic and monstrous vessel created from the same land of Britannia. Frightened, Matrona ask Elaine if they are gonna die. Current arc After the Seven Deadly Sins defeated the Demon King, Elaine joins them at the banquet organized at the castle of Liones. There, she stays by Ban's side, reproaching him that he has already drunk enough while still drunk asks for more alcohol. When Merlin decides to show her comrades what her goal is, she teleports the Sins and Elizabeth out of the castle, leaving Elaine surprised by their sudden disappearance. Elaine hugs Ban when he is teleported back next to the others, except Merlin. She also comfort Hawk when he learns about Escanor's death. References }} Category:History